girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-04-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "Amazing. This explains so much." --Agatha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- I must say that I am not en faveur of this newly green light emanating from the floor - and I fear that Otilia has more tricks up her sleeve. Dr. Cayne Armand 06:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I am not sure that it is Otilia who has something up her sleeve (or if it is her sleeve at all), but I don´t like it either. -Sir Chaos 11:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Though... come to think of it... this consciousness transferral thing explains how she got her own personality into that machine, and then from the machine into Agatha. It also suggests that, when Tarvek built the Anevka clank, he was cribbing Lucrezia´s work to get his sister´s mind into the clank. -Sir Chaos 11:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Anyone else sensing the return of Von Pinn, who is presumably Otilia's real consciousness in an organic body, and who we know is at the bottom of the pit? - Odin's Daughter 12:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Alors, Fille-d'Odin, this leaves us la question - whose consciousness is in Otilia? And is Von Pinn a new construct, or is she indeed as old as she claims to be? Dr. Cayne Armand 15:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Mais oui, Dr. Armand, ceux qui sont de grandes questions, but it's fairly obvious that Der Kestle is currently in the mind of Otilia, so, Otilia's mind, in the body of Von Pinn, believes itself to be over 200, but her body could easily be much, much younger. The question is: what happened to the original consciousness of Von Pinn? My hypothesis: The night Der Kestle was destoryed, Lucrezia was experimenting with tranferring the consciousness of the Castle into an automated body- Otilia. But Otilia's consciousness had to go somewhere, so she made a new construct- Von Pinn- for Otilia's mind to go to. Somehow, the Castle didn't like that its consciousness was being altered, so it either partially destroyed itself or tried to attack Lucrezia, resulting in it's personality fragmentation, the death of Klaus Barry and everything else. Any thoughts? -Odin's Daughter 19:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: This theory seems like it must be right. It explains all the weird contradictions about who is Von Pinn's creator. Von Pinn's body has the mind of Otilia but it's the BODY that still obeys the Mongfish command voice. This explains how she can serve both 'Her King' and 'her mistress'. It may be that Von Pinn's original consciousness was totally uninteresting. Clearly she was the 'artificial to organic' who was so successful and who is, as you say, waiting at the bottom of the pit. --Cantabrian 08:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well Otilla is the Muse of protection, so it makes sense what with Von Pinn's (increadibly overly) protective nature. I got the idead somewhere though that Von Pinn was the Nanny for a while before the destruction of the castle. -Skull the Troll : She was indeed - see the last three panels of . -Silvara the First 01:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) What lies at the bottom of the pit? The obvious guess would be Von Pinn. Would the Foglio's be that obvious? : Argadi 13:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Also Agatha has seen her before and Otilia is saying that there is something there she hasn't seen. Betcha it something more interesting than the nanny with a muse's conciousness. --Rej ¤¤? 04:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC)